Seto's Passionate Nature
by angelateague
Summary: It's a story of the ancient Seto and Kisara making love.


**"Seto's Passionate Nature"**

**Chapter 1 : Kisara**

**Kisara was lying in bed one evening, thinking of her conversation that had gone on with Seto that afternoon. They've been good friends for a long time, but lately, Kisara has had thoughts of him that are beyond friendship. She finds herself dreaming of him in the night, where they are embracing each other tightly, kissing and doing other passionate things. She desired Seto, and couldn't stop herself from staring at him. She'd told him her secret, that she harbored the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon within her, and even though his father was seriously interested in that, Seto held no such curiosity for the power contained within her body.**

**She dresses in a robe alone, and goes to his quarters. She knows what she wants, and Seto is it.**

**Seto looks at her as she enters, wondering of her intentions.**

**"Kisara, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"**

**"I couldn't sleep...you see..." She says as she comes closer to him. "Everytime I close my eyes, I see only images of you...and I need to know why."**

**She touches his cheek.**

**"Seto, I think of you so often during my day, I don't understand why you can't leave my mind."**

**"Perhaps there is a reason for that, Kisara."**

**"Perhaps there is."**

**Kisara moves even closer to Seto, so that their bodies are touching.**

**"This is dangerous," Seto warns, not backing away from the soft curves of her form, but getting hot from their closeness.**

**"I like danger, as long as I face it with you."**

**At that point, Seto hugged her.**

**"Kisara, I dream of you, too."**

**"Kiss me, Seto. Make my dreams come true."**

**He does kiss her, embracing her as close as he can get to her body. Kisara moans in his arms as their tongues engage. It's a kiss full of passion and heat. Seto slips a hand under her robe and grips a breast with a warm grip. Kisara's nipple buds in his hand, and she can feel his full, hard erection pressing against her lower body. They are both excited beyond belief. Their feelings are so amazing. He runs his fingers through her long, blue hair, sighing into her mouth, needing her with an passionate force.**

**"Kisara, I want you."**

**"I want you, too, Seto."**

**He locks the door, then removes her robe. Kisara helps free him of his warrior garment. All of her fantasizing of him could not prepare her for the actual contact of when his body would rub against hers. It was magical, pure heaven, and Kisara relished it immensely. They were ready to engage in the most intimate act that a man and woman could join in. They were young, yes, but they were ready, and so much in love. Seto takes her to his bed, and begins to kiss her again as he lays on top of her. Tonight, both their dreams would come true.**

**Chapter 2 : Lovers First Time**

**Their kiss deepened as he inserted a finger into her to prepare her for the invasion of his body into hers. He learned that she was a virgin, and decided to take his slow, sweet time with her. He began to suck her breasts, with her hardened nipples, even as his fingers continue to explore the inner wetness of her body. When Seto felt that she couldn't take anymore of the foreplay that he had intended, he spread her legs and teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. She moaned and pulled him closer, begging for his first thrust. He entered Kisara with a powerful, manly thrust, and began to love her slowly, wooing her into his arms, until they became lost in each other. The feelings overpowering them were amazing, and could never compare to anything. Seto slid his magnificent cock into her tight, moist flesh over and over again, making her writhe against him as he drove his body into hers. They made love slowly, then he began to speed his thrusts. She matched his rhythm perfectly, making him groan against her breasts as he took up her nipples in his mouth once more.**

**"Seto..."**

**"Kisara..."**

**He thrusts into her pliant, willing body repeatedly, causing her to cry out each time he hit her g-spot with perfect accuracy. She squeezed his huge, thick cock with her insides, making him convulse against her body with each sensation that swept over him in immense waves. As he comes, he holds tight to her, and kisses her lips again, caressing her tongue with his. She came as well, and they let the aftershocks pass before separating their bodies.**

**Chapter 3 : The Next Day**

**Seto and Kisara had made love for the first time. Now they were connected for eternity. Seto and Kisara spent the entire day together, picking flowers and going to the market. Seto bought Kisara a dragon necklace. She kissed him happily after he put in on her. It looked like the Blue Eyes...**

**"Seto, you just aren't interested in me because of the power that I contain, are you? I know your father is intent on killing me, just to release the power for himself."**

**"I would never hurt you, or let him hurt you either. I love you, Kisara."**

**"I love you, too, Seto."**

**"I'll protect you with every fiber of my being."**

**"Thank you, Seto."**


End file.
